Conquista
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: As festas de Fim de ano estão chegando e depois de alguns meses de distanciamento, Shun tem a chance de reencontrar seu amor e, finalmente, confessar o que sente! Presente de Amigo Secreto para Elindrah! espero que goste Shun e June


**Esta fic é meu presente de amigo secreto para Elindrah! Espero que goste!**

**

* * *

**

**Conquista**

Jogavam incessantemente no enorme jardim da Mansão Kido. As comemorações de final de ano chegaram e os pequenos hóspedes, as crianças do orfanato, já estavam devidamente instalados em seus quartos. Uma vez na Mansão, com a presença dos Cavaleiros, os garotos não perderiam a oportunidade de se divertirem com seus amigos.

O jogo de futebol estava animado. Seiya, Shiryu e Shun jogavam num time e Hyoga, Ikki e Jabu no outro, mais oito meninos em cada equipe completavam os times.

Seiya já fôra driblado pelo pequeno Takashi pelo menos três vezes. O menino era rápido e tinha um excelente domínio. Sua habilidade era impressionante.

Shun viu o garoto se aproximar da área. Ele corria velozmente, deixando todos para trás. O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda posicionou-se. Mas algo o distraíra, mais precisamente, alguém. Cabelos longos, dourados e esvoaçantes chamaram-lhe a atenção e em seguida, tudo escureceu por alguns instantes.

Quando deu por si, estava caído na grama, com as crianças e os Cavaleiros a sua volta, encarando-o com preocupação e sentia uma dor forte no rosto e nas costas, que batera com força ao cair.

— O que houve? — perguntou baixinho, balançando a cabeça levemente.

Seiya, vendo que o amigo estava bem, não resistiu:

— Shun! Você é o melhor goleiro que eu já vi! Melhor que o Higuita! Defende de cabeça! Aliás... De nariz... — sorriu em provocação.

Os meninos o encaram:

— Melhor que quem? — um deles perguntou, encarando Seiya com curiosidade.

— Higuita! Ah, o ex-goleiro da Colômbia! — disse animado. O sorriso desaparecera ao ver que das crianças ninguém entendera a piada e entre seus amigos... Bem, pareciam não ter achado muita graça. Bufou e revirou os olhos: — Esqueçam... Bando de gente sem senso de humor! — Hyoga cobriu os lábios, suprimindo um riso ao ver o amigo mal-humorado ao não ser bem sucedido em sua gracinha.

— Você está bem, Shun? — perguntou Ikki oferecendo a mão ao irmão, ajudando-o a se levantar.

— Sim... Estou bem... — aceitou a mão de Ikki e pôs-se de pé.

— Shun! — Hiroshi chamou. O rapaz o encarou: — Seu nariz... Está sangrando! — disse apontando para o rapaz.

Shun levou a mão ao nariz, tocando-o. Suspirou ao vê-lo manchado de sangue.

— Desculpe, Shun... — murmurou Takashi, chateado com o ocorrido.

Shun sorriu e mexendo nos cabelos do menino, disse:

— Não se preocupe, Taka, Não foi sua culpa. Um pequeno acidente. Com licença, pessoal. Volto em alguns minutos. — disse e se afastou.

Passara pelos jardins e entrara rapidamente na Mansão. Iria ao banheiro para limpar o rosto. Ouviu vozes animadas e uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Uma com a qual esteve sonhando e que não ouvia há algum tempo. Recuou alguns passos e caminhou silenciosamente até a sala de visitas. Não esperava ser visto, mas...

Os olhos azuis encontraram os seus. Saori, Mino, Seika, Eire, Shunrei e... Ela... June estavam na sala, conversando animadamente. A loira o encarou surpresa. As outras moças se voltaram, acompanhando o olhar da Amazona e encontraram Shun, parado à entrada da sala, com os olhos fixos na bela jovem.

— Shun! — exclamou. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou. Sentira muitas saudades de seu amigo. Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam, ou tinham notícias um do outro. Shun retribuiu ao abraço depois de alguns instantes de surpresa, apertando-a firmemente contra si. Ficaram abraçados durantes algum tempo. June afastou-se, ruborizando e Shun se encontrava na mesma situação. Ela o encarou e arregalou os olhos: — Shun, você está machucado...

— Hã? — pareceu despertar de um transe ao ouvi-la. — Ah, sim... Não... Não se preocupe... Eu estou bem, foi apenas um pequeno acidente...

— Acidente? — perguntou Saori.

— Sim, Saori... — sorriu: — Uma bolada me nocauteou. — coçou a nuca, constrangido. — Eu tenho que voltar para o jogo. Com licença. — disse e subiu para o corredor.

Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando à mesma. Era incrível! Seu coração estava disparado, batia tão rápido e tão forte! Apenas vê-la, estar perto dela, lhe causara essa reação!

Aproximou-se da pia e baixou a cabeça, jogando água em sua nuca, numa tentativa de relaxar. Olhou-se no espelho e viu seu rosto manchado de sangue. Pegou um pedaço de papel, umedeceu-o e passou no rosto. Ainda estava dolorido, mas não mais sangrava.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e sorriu. Estava feliz por tê-la perto de si novamente. As saudades que sentia, agora seriam aplacadas. Poderiam conversar, "pôs os assuntos em dia" e quem sabe... Ele tivesse coragem de fazer o que seu coração clamava que ele fizesse...

Saiu do banheiro e desceu as escadas. As garotas já não estavam mais na sala. Curioso, caminhou para a porta e saiu. Seus amigos ainda o esperavam para o jogo. Caminhou para o campo, apressadamente.

— Até que enfim! — disse Seiya, fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki, que haviam sentado no meio de campo, junto com os garotos se levantaram.

— Shun! Onde você tinha ido? Foi construir o banheiro para depois usá-lo? — disse Jabu, provocando-o.

O rapaz revirou os olhos:

— Por Zeus, eu estou aqui, não estou? — disse ele correndo para o gol.

— Da próxima vez, vamos pedir emprestadas as sandálias aladas de Hermes, assim ele não demora tanto! — bufou Seiya.

— Eu já estou aqui! Vocês é que estão enrolando! Andem, quem vai bater o escanteio? — Shun posicionado na pequena área, os jogadores tomaram suas posições. Akira bateu o escanteio e Seiya se adiantou, numa cabeçada espetacular, botou a bola para dentro do gol.

— Goooooooooooooooooool! — Takashi saiu gritando, comemorando com os amigos.

Shun, ajoelhado, olhava para Seiya, desanimado.

— Seiya! — chamou indignado.

— O que? — perguntou o cavaleiro, constrangido.

— Seiya... — disse Shiryu calmamente: — Como é que você consegue fazer tanto gol contra, desse jeito?

— É verdade! Se gol contra contasse alguma coisa, Seiya era o artilheiro da história. — reclamou Shun se levantando.

— Seiya! — gritou Jabu se aproximando do Cavaleiro. — Você não sabe o quanto nós te adoramos! Seiya! Seiya! Seiya! — disse, abraçando Seiya.

— Vai te catar, Jabu! — reclamou desvencilhando-se.

Tatsume vinha caminhando pelo jardim, apressadamente. Estava na hora do café da tarde e tinha a incumbência de chamar as crianças e os rapazes para comerem.

— O café está na mesa! — disse, não querendo se aproximar, com medo de levar uma bolada, mas sua agradável voz não alcançava a garotada. Aos poucos foi se entrando no campo. — O CAFÉ ESTÁ NA MESA! — chamou novamente, desta vez fazendo sua voz soar mais alta.

— Lá vai! — gritou Takashi, chutando com toda a força.

Os garotos acompanharam a trajetória da bola, que fôra subitamente interrompida.

Ikki começou a gargalhar descontroladamente quando viu a bola atingir a cabeça de Tatsume, que cambaleou e desabou em campo.

Takashi levou as mãos à boca ao ver o empertigado mordomo desabar no meio do campo.

—Ai... — murmurou.

Hiroshi tocou-o no ombro.

— Ta bem de mira hoje, hein Taka... — disse calmamente.

— Droga... — resmungou.

Shun e Shiryu caminharam apressadamente até Tatsume, enquanto Seiya, Ikki e Jabu riam descontroladamente. Hyoga apenas admirava a cena, com um sorriso irônico em seu rosto.

— Ai... Onde estou...? — Tatsume despertava aos poucos. Shun ajudou-o a ficar em pé.

— Tudo bem, Tatsume? — encarou o rapaz, confuso e corou ao lembrar-se do ocorrido.

Que vexame!

Desvencilhou-se de Shun, assumiu novamente sua pose arrogante:

— Vim chamá-los para que abandonem esse esporte de selvagens e venham tomar café... — repreendeu-os já se afastando.

Depois de acompanharem por alguns instantes os passos ainda meio cambaleantes de Tatsume, Shiryu e Shun trocaram um olhar e sorriram, dando de ombros.

— Vamos lá, pessoal! A mesa está posta! — disse Seiya, correndo em direção à Mansão, sendo acompanhados pelas crianças.

Entraram na casa afobados e logo se dirigiram à cozinha.

Mino os viu entrarem:

— Nada disso! — disse, levantando e aproximando das crianças. — Podem subir e tomar um banho.

— Ahhh, Mino... — resmungou Makoto.

— Sem reclamações, andem, andem, andem. A comida não vai fugir, eu garanto...

— Mas o guloso do Seiya vai comer tudo! — reclamou Akira vendo o rapaz encher a mão com um punhado de biscoitos.

— Que coisa feia, Seiya!

—... — Deu sorrisinho amarelo, afastando-se da mesa.

— Vão crianças, a Mino tem razão. — disse Hyoga mandando-os subirem. — Seiya, você é um péssimo exemplo. — disse sorrindo marotamente, enquanto se dirigia a seu próprio quarto para seu banho.

Uma hora depois, todos banhados, se preparavam para comer o saboroso e rico café. A animação das crianças era contagiante e Saori pensava o quanto aquela casa era vazia e silenciosa quando elas não estavam por lá.

O café transcorreu tranqüilamente. Seiya estava um pouco emburrado, pois seu gol contra fôra o assunto principal.

Shun sorria e várias vezes seu olhar cruzara com o de June. Ele estava tão feliz com a presença dela. Tinha tantas saudades, tantas coisas a lhe falar, mas agora, com ela tão perto, sua coragem parecia esvair-se.

Baixou os olhos para seu lanche e parecera perdido durante o restante do café e o fim da tarde.

* * *

Shun estava na biblioteca, em pé próximo à janela. 

Dali podia ver June, caminhando pelo jardim, admirando a noite estrelada. Estava tão distraído, que não percebera sua aproximação. Sobressaltou-se ao sentir o toque em seu ombro e seu nome ser chamado por aquela voz grave e tranqüila:

— Shun...

— Por todos os deuses! — exclamou levando a mão ao peito e virando-se: — Ikki! Será que você poderia fazer mais barulho ao caminhar! Por Athena, parece um fantasma! — Ikki não conseguira controlar o riso ao ver seu irmãozinho levar aquele susto.

— Shun, você quer o que? Que eu prenda um guizo ao meu pulso, para alertá-lo de minha chegada? — provocou-o.

— Não seria má idéia. Se quiser, eu te dou um...

— Oras, e perder a oportunidade de quase te ver cair de susto? — comentou debochadamente, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do rapaz: — Nem pensar! Esse é um dos meus passatempos favoritos: Te assustar de vez em quando.

— Mas que irmão carinhoso que eu tenho... — disse emburrado, cruzando os braços.

— Vamos, Shun, sua distração é por outro motivo. Aliás, eu acho até que ela tem nome... Hum, vamos pensar, qual seria o nome para a distração do Shun...? Talvez algo com "J"?

— Ikki, você é tão engraçado que até me assusta... — Ikki sorriu, mas logo sua expressão tornou-se séria.

— Já falou com ela? — perguntou agora sem qualquer vestígio de brincadeira.

Shun baixou a cabeça.

— Não... — responde desanimado.

— Por que não?

— Ah, Ikki... O que eu vou dizer a ela? — olhou nervoso. Não sabia realmente como agir.

— Diga tudo, Shun. Absolutamente tudo o que está sentindo.

— Ikki... — foi interrompido.

— Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Não desperdice essa oportunidade. — disse, apoiando a mão esquerda no ombro direito de Shun, antes de se retirar da biblioteca.

Pensando nas palavras do irmão, Shun voltou-se para a janela. Talvez Ikki estivesse certo. Saiu da biblioteca em direção a porta de entrada da mansão. Tinha que falar com June, antes que perdesse a coragem de novo.

* * *

A Amazona estava confusa. 

Shun parecia esquivo. Não falara com ela direito, não a procurara depois do café, ou durante à tarde. Talvez estivesse incomodado com sua presença... Provavelmente percebera o que ela sentia por ele e decidira se afastar. Uma sutil rejeição... Uma indireta de que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos.

Abraçou-se e esfregou os braços ao sentir o vento frio acariciá-la suavemente, brincando com seus cabelos, jogando-os contra seu rosto e pescoço. Olhava o céu estrelado. Talvez fosse melhor ir embora...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir que alguém lhe colocara uma jaqueta sobre os ombros. Ela se voltou num sobressalto, deparando-se com o rosto sereno do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

— Shun! Você me assustou... — ela disse, segurando a jaqueta sobre os ombros.

O rapaz sorriu suavemente:

— Desculpe, deve ser mau de família... — comentou.

— O que? Não entendi... — Shun balançou a cabeça:

— Não é nada. — os dois trocaram sorrisos e caíram num silêncio que passou de reconfortante para angustiante para Shun.

As palavras que tanto queria dizer estavam aprisionadas em sua garganta.

— Por que está me evitando? — a moça perguntou, quando viu o cavaleiro parecia incomodado com algo.

— O que? — ele estava surpreso com a pergunta.

— Você parece incomodado com a minha presença... — disse ela sinceramente, sem rodeios.

— June! Não! Não é nada disso... — ele não sabia o que dizer para dissipar aquela impressão.

— Então... O que está havendo? — perguntou. — Eu te conheço, Shun, você me parece nervoso. — Ele não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

O fato de ela o conhecer tão bem daquela forma. Não conseguia esconder nada dela e se tentasse inventar alguma desculpa, jamais conseguiria convencê-la.

—... — não conseguiu vocalizar o que queria dizer a ela.

June suspirou e um sorriso triste tomou-lhe os lábios.

— Acho que vou embora amanhã de manhã... — aquela informação pegara Shun de surpresa.

O rapaz a fitou com intensidade e nem percebera quando a pergunta escapou de sua boca:

— Por que? — segurou o braço de June. O gesto fez com ela voltasse para encará-lo. A Amazona sentiu seu coração disparar ao se ver tão perto do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Podia sentir a respiração suave de Shun acariciando-lhe a face. Os olhos azuis perscrutavam seu rosto de forma ávida, não querendo perder a mais leve alteração de sua expressão, a mais sutil mudança em seu olhar, quando as palavras finalmente abandonassem seus lábios: — Não quero que você vá...

— Shun... — murmurou, mas foi calada pelo gesto dele. A mão que segurava seu braço soltou-a e logo ela a sentiu tocando suavemente sua face. Traçando o contorno de queixo delicado.

— Quero que fique... — ele murmurou, se aproximando dela. As duas mãos agora envolviam o rosto da jovem, que inconscientemente apoiara suas mãos no peito másculo.

— Eu... — fôra calada, pelo toque suave, pelo leve roçar dos lábios de Shun nos seus.

— Quero que fique comigo... — murmurou contra os lábios dela.

Ele sentiu a garota estremecer em seus braços e sem pensar em mais nada, abraçou-a firmemente, apertando-a contra seu peito, pressionando seus lábios aos dela, tomando-os apaixonadamente.

June deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, chegando aos ombros e enlaçou seu pescoço, tornando o beijo mais intenso e voraz. Sempre quisera estar nos braços de Shun daquela forma, mas nunca pensou que a sensação fosse tão... Plena... Tão intensa e ao mesmo tempo tão delicada.

Afastaram-se, sem fôlego, sorriram. Shun descansou a testa contra a dela. Sentia-se completo. Feliz. Permaneceram abraçados.

— Eu te amo... — murmurou June.

Suas palavras fizeram com que Shun se endireitasse e a fitasse diretamente nos olhos. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso tão aberto, como ela nunca tinha visto antes.

— Também amo você... — ele murmurou. Logo trocavam mais um beijo apaixonado.

Os dois ficaram ali, sob aquele magnífico céu estralado, no meio do jardim da Mansão Kido, trocando carinhos, carícias e palavras doces.

Shun agradecia internamente a Ikki, pelos conselhos; pela preocupação, mais uma vez, sua felicidade fôra alcançada graças ao carinho e dedicação de seu irmão mais velho, e agradecia aos deuses pela chance de estar com ela. Por ter encontrado a mulher de sua vida e por ter tido a sorte de ser correspondido em seus sentimentos.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

Oi Elindrah! Bem, espero que tenha gostado de seu presente! Eu tentei fazer algo engraçado, espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado! Acho que nunca conversamos antes, né? rsrs Bom, te desejo um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano-Novo! Muita saúde, paz e amor para você e seus familiares! Que todos os seus sonhos se tornem realidade e que 2006 seja um ano de realizações e conquistas na siua vida! Tudo de bom! Beijos!

ps: Para quem não conhece, Higuita foi o goleiro da Colômbia, famoso por suas trapalhadas e defesas acrobáticas e irresponsáveis XD, aliás, ele só é famoso por isso mesmo, nunca foi um grande goleiro... (no caso do Shun, foi sem querer, mas o Higuita... era um idiota mesmo XD)


End file.
